whisperingfandomcom-20200213-history
Digimon Tamers
Bold text: whispering Normal text: normal voice Note: The Japanese Version sections of each episode are fansubs. So, it might be not accurate. Episode 2: Digimon, Digimon Everywhere English Dub Moment 1 (This moment is offscreen) Takato: (to his parents) Mom, Dad, I'm home! (to Guilmon) Okay, you've gotta be really quiet. Moment 2 Mrs. Matsuki: Don't be dragging any more trash up there, Takato. You know I'll just end up throwing it out again later. Takato: Okay! (to Guilmon) You have to stay under the box! Mr. Matsuki: Takato? Takato: (to Guilmon) Come on, Guilmon! Episode 3: To Fight or Not to Fight English Dub Mrs. Matsuki: Say hi to your mom for me. Jeri: I will, Mrs. Matsuki. It smells wonderful in here. I wish I lived over a bakery. Mrs. Matsuki: You get used to it. Jeri: You owe me one Takato, I didn't tell your mom you ditched school. Takato: Uh, Jeri, thanks a lot. Episode 5: Dream a Little Dream English Dub Guilmon: I smell...Digimon! Takato: Digimon!? Careful, it might be dangerous! And me without a weapon, unless of course, it’s afraid of rabbits. Oh wait, this’ll work. Guilmon: Back there. Episode 9: Not As Seen On TV English Dub Takato: Growlmon! What are you doing here? Growlmon: Calumon said that 2 o’clock in the morning is the very best time of all to play. Episode 13: Juggernaut English Dub Janyu: So, what do you want? Fried frog or pickled pig feet? Mm, mm. Henry's sister: Oh, Dad, give me a break. I'm not eating fried frog. Janyu: You never know, you might like it. Henry: Hey, uh Dad. Janyu: Don't worry I made that up, but don't tell your sister, okay? Henry: Actually, I wanna know about that Digimon project you used to work on. Janyu: Let's talk about that later, okay son? Episode 14: Grow Mon Grow English Dub Terriermon: Henry. Henry: What is it? Terriermon: (unintelligible whispering) Henry: Huh!? (to Takato) We might still have a chance! Takato: Huh? Henry: He always circles around like a shark just before he attacks! Takato: Huh? Henry: That's when Growlmon can get him! Takato: Okay, thanks. Episode 16: Back to Nature, Back to Battle English Dub Takato: Ms. Nami, can you help me? Ms. Asaji: Well, what is it now, Takato? Takato: I think my camera's broken. Ms. Asaji: Hm, what's wrong with it? Takato: I can't get the shutter open. Ms. Asaji: All right, let me take a look at it. Takato: (to Kazu, Kenta, Guilmon, and two other boys) Go! Episode 19: Impmon's Last Stand English Dub (This moment is offscreen) Kazu: (talking about a strange kid) Dudes, I think he's gonna say something. Episode 25: Brave New Digital World English Dub Kazu: Hey Kenta, don’t cha think Meramon would make a great partner for me? Kenta: I was thinking...for me. Kazu: Hm. Episode 40: Janyu's Ark Original Japanese Version (Fansub) Takato: Kato! Kato-san, where have you been? (Kato stands there with her body pale and her sock puppet out) Shiota: The toilet. (Takato laughs embarrassingly) English Dub Takato: Jeri, you scared us half to death! Kazu: You sure picked a weird time to play hide and seek. Takato: Jeri, what were you doing over here? (Jeri stands there with her body pale and her sock puppet out) Takato: Um, Jeri? Kazu: Bathroom, I’ll bet. (Takato laughs embarrassingly) Category:Digimon (Franchise)